The never seen daughter
by Devilgirl83
Summary: Her father was killed and now she got the opportunity to get her revenge, even though many seeks to get their revenge, by hunting that man. It was her to take and she get help and respect from a pirate captain. Then she can for the first time ever, go home. The home she had since birth, but never were. And she is mostly welcome by all. Incuding 2 songs.


**I was inspired of doing a one shot with two of my favorite songs in it. Even though it's a few month since I wrote it, I still like it and had redone it over and over again. So I hope you like it.**

**I do not own One Piece or the characters, beside my OC.**

* * *

Luffy was almost at the scaffold where Ace was sitting on his knees, forced to watch his brother and nakama fight to free him. Tears filled his eyes and flooded down his cheeks. Over around the marines were fighting pirates. Not only the Whitebeard pirates and their allies, but also those who had been imprisoned in Impel down, until Buggy and Luffy freed them. Suddenly there was a strong and soft singing voice in the air.

(Aqua - we belong to the sea)

_Take me to the ocean blue  
Let me dive right into  
Anything I'll ever capture  
You can wait up all night  
Waiting for wrong or right  
I always knew where I had you_

You can lie on my waves  
You can sleep in my caves

Living on the edge of peace  
Knowing that water can freeze  
Do you still want me to open

Come on into my waves  
You can sleep in my caves  
Let me know that you will hold me  
Till the tides take my soul

We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you

And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea

Can you wash me away  
Will you dry me one day  
Take me to the place where I came from  
If I had an open heart  
Would you tear that apart  
Why do I feel that you're lonesome

Come on into my waves  
You can sleep in my caves  
Let me know that you will hold me  
Till the tides take my soul

We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you

And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea

There's a thunder inside me  
That your silence will kill  
And I know that you forced me  
To get rid of what I feel

We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you  
And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea

The voice sang the song with so much strength and feelings, it send shivers down the spine of every marine on the plaza. They saw the woman walking on the wall, near where the Shichibukai had been at the beginning of the war. Her hair was long and red-blond. Almost like fire. She wore a black-and-white striped T-shirt, an ocean blue miniskirt and black high heels. Her eyes were burning red. Slowly she turned her head to Sengoku and almost in an instant she went from the wall to Sengoku. Her movements were fast. Mihawk saw them, even though it for him was hard to see them. A combination of soru and geppo.

"I thought the marine stood for justice," she said in a soft, but yet strong voice.

"We are justice," said Sengoku.

"No. You are not," she said.

"How dare you …"

"Why do you blame Ace for being born?" she asked, taking Sengoku by surprise.

"I do not," denied Sengoku.

"You do not? Do you deny those words you spoke? _Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it. Searching for the possibility that there existed on that Island a child of that man. Based on nothing but the tiniest lead from Cipher Pol … We investigated all newborn children, all children who were yet to be born, and all of their mothers, but ultimately found nothing… Your father is none other than the pirate king, Gold Roger … _Why would you search for an unborn child of Roger? He would grow up with no father, even might have a normal life, but here the marines were looking for him and his mother. Not really a good impression I got of you. Wherever I went, all I could hear, when I ask about the possibility of a child of Roger, was that that kid was no good or even shouldn't have been born. Why I ask? Are you so much better than an innocent child?" she asked.

No words, no screams, nothing was to be heard. The Whitebeard pirates, Luffy and the marines just looked at the woman, shocked by her words. Some marines even felt guilty and embarrassed. Sengoku's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. She could feel all eyes on her, but mostly the eyes of Ace, Garp, Luffy and Whitebeard. They were waiting for an answer.

"He chose the path of a pirate," said Sengoku.

As soon as he spoke the words, he knew it was fatal. Her smile grew evil and there laid amusement in her eyes. She draws her sword, hold it high and spoke with a cold and deadly voice.

"What else chose did he have? Were you searching for the child of Roger to teach him the way of justice? I doubt that. Could he ever live a normal life, being the son of a free man? A man who got the title of Pirate King. Your justice is twisted and it only serves the noble and rich. I'm here to show you the justice from my world. I might not be right, but I tell you that to bring a burden on an unborn child is wrong. Every single infant is innocent. It is how we adults raise the child that matters. And raising a child, telling him it was better he wasn't born, that he should be sorrow even to be born, that's wrong. Tell me Sengoku how could Ace have chose another path?" Her voice was strong and challenging.

"Do not question this execution woman," said Sengoku, not wanting to answer her.

"WE ALL BELONG TO THE SEA AND WE DO ALL HAVE A FREE WILL. WE WERE BORN TO LIVE OUR OWN LIFE. RAISE PROUD MEN OF THE SEA. LET US SHOW THE WORLD THAT WE HAVEN'T FORGOT THE TASTE OF FREEDOM. THE TASTE OF BEING ACCEPTED FOR THE PERSON WE ARE, NOT FOR HOW OUR PARENTS OR ANCESTORS WERE. WE ARE FREE," screamed the woman with a proud voice and as she finished, she used her sword to cut the chains of Ace.

Silence. Her voice was so powerful that no one dared to speak or move a muscle. It took several of seconds before Ace realized that he was free. He stood up, looked at the woman and she smiled to him, making another strike and destroyed the scaffold. Sengoku and Garp lost their foothold, but she just jumped up and elegant landed on the ground beside Luffy and Ace.

"For our freedom and yours," she smiled to Ace and Luffy.

"Ace… Let's go," cried and smiled Luffy.

Ace nodded and it was then the marines came back to their senses and attacked the brothers and her, but she was too fast and strong for them. Elegant and almost bored she fought back. Ace and Luffy started to run and they felt happy. Running side by side, fighting for freedom and for their life. The speech of the woman however laid in all mind and it disturbed their fight.

"Retreat. Make sure the brothers survive," said Whitebeard.

The Whitebeard pirates were stunned, but then they started to retreat, helping the wounded. The woman just walked beside Ace and Luffy, last one almost drained of strength. She smiled and with a fierce look half of the marines felt down, unconscious as Luffy released his uncontrolled Conquers Haki, this time it was her and she could control it.

"Oyaji." Ace turned around and lay down on his knees.

"No words Ace. Just tell me; have I been a good father?" asked Whitebeard.

"Yes," sobbed Ace, tears falling from his cheeks.

Akainu slowly walked towards Ace, her and Luffy. Her eyes narrowed, but then she smiled. Knowing how powerful her voice and especially when she sang, she would use it to flee. She took some fabric and propped it into the ears of Luffy and Ace. She whispered to them, that they should flee. Then she looked at Akainu and behind him she saw Whitebeard putting some fabric in his ears as well.

(Ana Johnsson - We are)

_See the Devil on the doorstep now, my, oh, my  
Telling everybody, oh, just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back, my, oh, my_

_What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We never been so many  
And we never been so alone_

_Keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
We are, we are_

_You wash your hands, you come out clean  
You fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
We are, we are, we are_

_One step forward, making two steps back, my, oh, my  
Riding piggy on the bad boys' back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion  
No answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution without knowing why_

_Keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are_

_You wash your hands, you come out clean  
You fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
But we are, we are_

_It's all about power by taking control  
Breaking the will and breaking the soul  
They suck us dry 'til there's nothing left  
My, oh, my, my, oh, my_

_What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We never been so many  
And we never been so alone, so alone_

_Keep watching from your picket fence  
You keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible  
We are, we are_

_You wash your hands, you come out clean  
You fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible  
We are, we are, we are_

_It's all about power by taking control  
Breaking the will and breaking the soul  
They suck us dry 'til there's nothing left  
My, oh, my_

_We are, we are, we are  
We are, we are  
It's all about power by taking control_

Her voice was powerful and all who hadn't been prepared for her song was once more stunned. Akainu looked at her with anger, hate and disgust, but he couldn't move a muscle yet. It was not a Devil Fruit, but her Conquers Haki. Strong and with the power of music it became even stronger. While she sang, Ace and Luffy fled towards the ships, trying to get free.

"Who are you?" asked Akainu.

"Maybe Chiper Pol can find out," she said.

"Answer me _woman_," hissed Akainu.

"In hell," she said coldly, unsheathing her swords.

"That's where you belong," he said and attacked her.

She rolled her eyes slightly and dodged his attack, made a counterattack and wounded him. He was surprised. It hurt like hell and he felt his power drained when her swords touched him. He was bleeding and blood dropped from her sword. Her eyes remained neutral, without feelings she just had showed while singing.

"How?" his voice somehow sounded weak.

"I have no urge to answer a marine, nor the obligation to do so. Find out on you own. You are so proud of your power, your Chiper Pol and justice, so show me just how good you are," she said, sheathing her swords and walked away, as he sank onto his knees, holding on to his wound.

She managed to walk over to Whitebeard and looked at the place where the scaffold had been. Her eyes were fixed on something there. Some people. Sengoku followed her glare and saw Blackbeard and his crew, which had got some new members, but not just someone. No prisoners that should have been in Impel Down.

"You are strong and have some skills, brat," said Whitebeard.

"Sorry, but I'm going to fight Blackbeard. He killed my father," said the woman with a cold voice.

"He killed my son," said Whitebeard.

"I know. As I said, he killed my father and I'm here to take revenge for that," she said calmly.

Whitebeard's eyes widened. It couldn't be. No. That woman shouldn't even be alive. If he had known, he would have taken her in as his daughter. He knew now who she was and he could understand why she wanted to kill Blackbeard and it was her revenge to take. She had just saved his son and his brother. Now she was ready to take down Blackbeard.

"Your revenge to take? Who was your father? I understand Oyaji, but a brat, like you?" laughed Blackbeard.

"Don't you dare call me Oyaji. You have no right to anymore. You are not my son anymore Teach," said Whitebeard.

She stops listening to their speeches. It was all no matter to her. Drabbles. Who had right or not. She had all right to kill Blackbeard and soon would he feel true terror. Not the one Whitebeard could give him, but the one she could. She unsheathed her swords.

"You will learn that I can beat you. You and me Blackbeard. If anyone of your men interferes, they would end up dead. My two friends will make sure of that and don't bother to look after them, because you will not see them, if they don't want to be seen," she said.

Blackbeard laughed and attacked her, thinking he could take her down with raw power alone, not using his Devil Fruit power, but soon he understood she was not as easy as he thought, so he tried to use his devil fruit power, just to find out she was too fast and skilled to get caught by him. He hissed, as she stroke him down on his knees, bleeding from a deep wound left on his side.

It hurt like hell and his power was slightly drained. He didn't understand. She held the sword at his neck and he felt weak, like if he was chained by Seastone or thrown into the sea. His eyes widened as he understood.

"Your blades … they are made of seastone," he said.

"Bravo. You got some brain," she said coolly.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"I could kill you now. Take revenge for my father, yet I am no murder. I leave it to Whitebeard to judge you," said the woman and looked at Whitebeard.

He was fighting Sengoku and as she spoke they stopped and looked at her. Her voice held a power to stop all from what they were doing, when she wanted to. She loved that power and wished her father could see her. This would never have been necessary. She wouldn't have been reviled to the world like this. She wasn't prepared, but she needed to do this. For her father.

"It's your revenge, young one. But I would say that death is too good for him. He deserves to suffer and feel fear," said Whitebeard.

She nodded and smirked. At that moment one of Blackbeard's crew decided to attack her, only to be attacked himself and before he knew of it, he laid beside Blackbeard in chains. He looked confused and around to see his attacker, but couldn't see anyone.

"You are lucky. She didn't seem to want to kill today," said the woman.

"Who?"

"Forget it," she said and chained Blackbeard up in Seastone chains.

"Fleet-admiral. I give you Blackbeard and his men, but for that, you will let Whitebeard and his men retreat. Of course also Monkey D. Luffy," she said.

Sengoku looked at her and suddenly the crew of Blackbeard was lying beside their captain. It freaked him out that he hadn't heard or seen how they ended up there. This young woman had some strong friends and they might be able to take down the HQ. He turned to normal.

"I see you have strong friends," said Sengoku.

"I do. Don't worry I don't think they are in the mood of fighting marines today," she smiled, somehow evil.

"I can't go with you demands," said Sengoku.

"I thought so. I will leave Blackbeard to your so-called justice," she said and walked away.

"Marco. Make sure she gets away," said Whitebeard, knowing that the commander was right near him.

"Oyaji…"

"It's an order form your captain," said Whitebeard and Marco then followed her.

The woman walked firmly through the chaos, helping the pirates escape, using her Conquers Haki or simply fights the marines. Since she hadn't really fought much, her stamina was highly. Marco followed her and helped her, thinking of who she was and how a girl like her could be so strong. Something was odd about her, but he found that he liked that about her. Not only her beauty, but her mysterious way and secrets. And she looked familiar.

As they came out to the ice, they saw that Ace was trying to fight of Akainu, while Crocodile tried to fight Aokiji. Kizaru was fighting Jozu and Vista was fighting Hawkeye. The woman used soru and soon she was behind Akainu, chaining him up with seastone cuffs. He felt his power drain and went onto his knees, but she didn't stop there. No, she hurried over to Kizaru and cuffed him to. Aokiji jumped up, using geppo and attacked her. She dodged his attacks, used geppo and combined it with soru and short after Aokiji felt down on the ice.

"You are fast and effective," said Hawkeye with an amused smile.

"I'm not in the mood of fighting you Taka No Me," she said.

"Not in the mood? Oi girl, do you know who he is?" Vista looked surprised.

"Luckily for you I'm not in the mood of getting your uncle mad," said Hawkeye and put Yoru back on his back.

"Leaving already?" she smiled.

"I was called to fight Whitebeard, not Akagami," said Hawkeye.

"Whatever," she said and looked to the edge of the ice, were a submarine just submerged.

"Luffy is safe and in cable hands. Let us get Ace checked," she said, looking at Ace wounds.

"How did you manage to chain them up and why did Hawkeye leave?" Vista looked confused.

"I am not alone. And Taka No Me left, because of the Red Hair Pirates, whom just arrived," she said.

Vista followed her gaze and saw the Red Force. Shanks was already on the ice, marching towards them. He looked serious, but also concerned. She sheathed her swords, turned to the admirals and smirked.

"I was really lucky today that you three don't know me or what I can do. I might not be that lucky the next time, so I am going to train harder, so I won't get caught. I've left Blackbeard with Sengoku. I chained him up like I did to you and his crew also. Even though I wanted revenge for my father, this is more satisficing. Now Blackbeard knows I exist and what I can do. He has to be careful, if he ever gets free from you," she simply said, before walking toward the Red Force.

Shanks walked pass her and he looked short at her, before walking towards the plaza. He wanted to smirk at her work. It was really a rare sight to see all three admirals chained up with seastone cuffs. He would have loved to see how she did it, but he had arrived just too late for that. The fight had stopped as he walked casually towards Whitebeard and Sengoku.

"Looks like you had one hell of a party going on here. I thought we needed some exercise too, so we dropped in," he said coolly.

"Akagami. You are always too late brat," said Whitebeard tired.

"I know. The admirals are chained up on the ice. Would have loved to see that happened. I guess the other two are around too. Well, shall we end this war already then?" said Shanks.

"So she did that too. Not bad," smirked Whitebeard, before coughing.

"What do you want Akagami Shanks?" asked Sengoku.

"I came to end this manic war. It has been broadcasted to the whole world. I don't think you can do much to keep your face straight. After all they did hear her speech and your respond. So let the pirates retreat and tend your wounded. Surely you would need more healthful men in the future. There is still at least one more confrontation ahead," said Shanks.

Sengoku looked furious, but he understood what Shanks said. The revolutionaries were just waiting for a weak moment to strike and this war could make things worse, if he continued. Whitebeard was already badly wounded and he doubted that his life could be safe. If he survived, it would take time before he and his crew had put themselves back.

"Then I declare this war over. I was handed over the head of Blackbeard and I shall let the rest go. Get out of here before I change my mind," said Sengoku.

Shanks looked at Whitebeard and nodded towards one of his men, making him help the wounded Yonkou. He followed and soon all wounded pirates were either on Red Force or one of the ally's ships. On the deck of Red Force, stood the young woman who saved Ace and Luffy and chained the three admirals. She gazed at the destroyed place, hoping she had chosen right.

"Are you alright?" Shanks looked at her.

"I'm not badly wounded," she said.

"That was not what I meant," said Shanks.

"How is Whitebeard?" she asked, not wanting to answer his.

Shanks sighed. "He is getting treatment and so is Ace. Marco has the command over the Whitebeard pirates now. He asked me about who you are," said Shanks.

"I think I need to tell him. Whitebeard knows already. I don't know how much father told them about me, but he did say that he had told them about my existence," she said and walked over to Marco.

Shanks smiled sadly. She was as always. He then looked to his left, where two other women suddenly stood, looking after their friend. One of them had long brown hair and brown eyes, the other short black hair and black eyes.

"You two did great today. I'm glad you were there and that you are her friends," he said.

"It was kind of fun. For the first time to use our special power in a real battle," said the black-haired.

"Besides we did save Ace and that is what counts. She did well too," said the brunette.

The red-blond haired woman stood in front of Marco, looking into his deep blue eyes. She then looked around to make sure they were alone or at least that none Whitebeard pirates were here, because all of the Red Hair pirates already knew who she was.

"Marco the Phoenix. It's an honor to finally meet you in person, even though I wish it had been under different circumstances," she said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I know father told you about me and a month ago, I should have been following him to Moby Dick and being official introduced to you. Since he was killed by Blackbeard, he couldn't do that. My name is Lysinda," said the young woman.

Marco raised his eyebrows and then his eyes softened. He knew exactly who she was and now he understood everything. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Your dad would be proud of what you did today. He was proud of you all the time, telling me and Ace how strong and dangerous you were. I could see that in the battle. Lysinda, I'm honored to meet you and the revenge was only yours to take," said Marco.

"Thanks Marco," she said.

"Oyaji would love to talk to you when and if he wakes up," said Marco.

"I know. I still wonder if I choose wisely by not killing Blackbeard," she said and looked down.

Marco softly lifted her head up, so she could look at him. "Lysinda. You showed Blackbeard that he is too cocky and that there are a young women out there, who can match him. A woman that could kill him if she wants to. That is more a punishment than dead. He now has some fear in him and as long as you live, he can't rest peacefully. You showed him that you are cable of taking revenge. You choose wise and I couldn't agree more with your action," said Marco.

"You are really a good man and wise as father always told me. Please let me travel with you," she said.

"Of course Lysinda. Let us go and see if Oyaji and Ace are okay," smiled Marco.

Lysinda smiled back and they walked towards the infirmary. Lysinda knew where it was and they waited outside, until the doctor came out. Shanks was also waiting, wondering how everything went. He smiled to Lysinda.

"So? Are you leaving me now?" asked Shanks.

"I'll leave with Marco and the rest when times come. Are you disappointed?" Lysinda asked.

"No. I knew it would come sooner or later. I just want you to be safe," said Shanks.

Marco was a bit confused, but figured that Lysinda might have travel around with Shanks for a while. Yet he got the feeling it was more to it. Shanks sounded like a concerned father. Something didn't add up, but he didn't want to push for an answer. He would eventually get his answer and he was not the person to ask.

"You can come in. Whitebeard is asking for you Lysinda. Both are awake," said the doctor.

Shanks, Marco and Shanks walked in. Whitebeard didn't look all too good and Ace looked sad and concerned. Lysinda sat beside Whitebeard and he smiled friendly to her. Ace looked confused at her, wondering who she was.

"So you decided to travel alone?" Whitebeard looked at her.

"I was not alone. They were with me all the time," said Lysinda.

"I see. Who are they anyway Lysinda?" asked Whitebeard.

Ace eyes widened as he heard her name. Then he understood her actions and he smiled to her, looking at her and printed her appearance into his mind. She was really pretty and she was strong. Just as her father always had told them. He felt guilt in his heart, since it was one from his division who killed her father.

"They are trained by a feared man and were just around as I needed friends. I met them, 2 years ago. Uncle know who they are, but not many. They live in the shadows and if they want you to know who they are, they would let you know," Lysinda answered.

"They are wise and dangerous, but as long they are your friends it is alright, I guess," said Whitebeard.

"Don't overdo it. Rest. I won't leave. I'll stay until you kick me out," she smiled to Whitebeard.

"And you are mostly welcome. Call me Oyaji if you want," said Whitebeard.

"Thanks Oyaji," smiled Lysinda and then she turned to Ace.

"I'm glad you are alright. I was really looking forward to meet you," said Lysinda and sat beside him on his bed.

"Lysinda … Your father would be so proud if he could see you. I'm so sorry for your lost, if only …"

"You shouldn't blame yourself Ace. He was your nakama and if you don't trust your nakama, how could you stay on the ship? I guess father only blames himself," Lysinda cut him off.

"But…"

"No buts Ace. Blame Blackbeard for be rotten, but now he has to live knowing there is a woman out there cable of killing him anytime. I wouldn't be sleeping well with that knowledge," said Marco and smirked.

"That does sound scary. Thatch did tell us how strong and skilled you are, but he never told us that you were strong enough to take down Akainu and how powerful you voice is," said Ace.

Lysinda blushed a little and looked over to Shanks. She did use her voice and Conquers Haki, a combined attack which were rare and difficult to master. Shanks didn't like when she uses it, because it would give her too many enemies than he liked.

"So you did that? I guess it couldn't be helped," said Shanks.

"I had no other choice. I might be strong and have the swords which blades are made of Seastones, but I'm not that strong to take down Akainu or any other high rank marine. So I used my special ability," she said, not regretting her choice.

"I hope they don't put two and two together. You will get a bounty as soon they find out who you are," said Shanks.

"It would shock them when they finds out. Poor guys," she smirked.

"Wicked humor," smiled Shanks.

"Must be a family trade from mother's side," she smiled.

"Oi oi. Are you implying I have a wicked humor?" asked Shanks.

"Yes."

"I should teach you manners," said Shanks annoyed.

"_You teach me manners? _Don't make me laugh," she smiled.

Shanks shook his head lightly. "This properly comes from you father. Damn sister how could you fall for _him_. There were so many others," he mumbled, making Lysinda laugh.

"Are you mad now?" she asked.

"Mad? I couldn't be mad at you," smiled Shanks.

"Am I the only one lost here?" asked Ace.

Marco shook his head, but Whitebeard laughed. "Lysinda, Thatch never told any but me, who your mother was," said Whitebeard.

"He didn't?" Lysinda looked surprised and looked at Shanks, who slightly nodded.

"No. You father never told us who your mother were. Only that he really loved her, but he didn't think we would be that thrilled to know," said Marco.

"Let me test it. My mother is the older sister of Shanks," smiled Lysinda.

"Say what?" Ace looked at Shanks, who just smiled brightly.

Marco was surprise too, but now he understood the connection he had felt there were between Lysinda and Shanks. And then it hit him. The words of Hawkeye. He knew who she was, but how? Lysinda realized this too and then she looked at Shanks.

"What the hell did you tell Taka No Me? He told me he didn't want to get you upset. Does this means he won't fight me in the future? I loved our fights," said Lysinda.

"I just told him not to fight you at the war or else I would teach him a lesson. So don't worry. You can fight him in the future Lysie," said Shanks.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lysie? Well, as long as I can fight him again I'm not that mad," said Lysinda.

"Oi you have fought Hawkeye? Just what kind of life did you have?" Ace was really confused.

"An interesting. Father didn't know everything, but since he didn't tell you who mother was, he properly never told you where he took off to, when he visited me. Since mother's dead 10 years ago and to my 15 year birthday I've lived here with my uncle," she said.

"I need a rest," said Ace, leaning back on the bed.

"It was after I left Fushia Village. And one of the reason why we left. I was told her mother was sick and I wanted to see my sister. She died in my arms two days after we arrived. And so I took Lysinda with me. I'm surprised Thatch allowed me to do so and didn't take her with himself, but he must have his reason," said Shanks.

"Lysinda would've been welcome 10 years ago, but Thatch told me it would distract him too much. He knew she was safe with you," said Whitebeard.

"She is a distraction," teased Shanks.

"Of course I am. I'm a woman and I have a strong will. Besides father told me that he worried about my skills and ability. He didn't know who else than Oyaji could help me develop my skills on the ship and he didn't want to bother Oyaji with this. He knew you could teach me, uncle," said Lysinda.

"So he knew already then?" Shanks looked confused.

"Yes. I sort of got angry and used my Conquers Haki unconsciously. I was 8 or so and father and mother was really surprised by it," she said.

"Your mother didn't tell me. I know she didn't have it, but it must come from our bloodline. Well it doesn't matter. You know how to use it now," said Shanks.

Lysinda smiled. She was happy her father let her be with Shanks, so she could get stronger. Even if he had taken her with him, she would properly have been dead by now. If not by an enemy, then by Teach or one of his crew. She understood this.

"Thatch did love you much Lysinda and he chose wisely. I would have helped you, but I think you learned much more than you could learn on my ship, from your uncle," said Whitebeard.

They talked for a while, until the doctor told them to leave, so his patients could get some rest. Shanks left before, because of his duty as a captain. He told them that he would take care of everything until they reach an Island. Marco left with Lysinda, still talking about her father and how he sometimes screwed up. They went to the deck and found a spot, where no one was.

"I miss father. To hear about him make me feel closer to him," she said a bit sad, but also happy.

"We miss him too. He always brought me in a good mood. He told me how proud he was of you and your special skills, but he never mentioned what kind of skills you had. He also told me you would be a real heartbreaker, because you are as beautiful as the sunset," said Marco.

"He always called me his little sunset. Did you ever meet my mother? I mean without knowing she was my mother?" asked Lysinda.

"Once. I couldn't believe she was the sister of Akagami. Her hair was blond, but besides that her face was like Akagami. She was really beautiful and I can easily understand why Thatch fell for her. A strong and kind woman," said Marco.

"She was. Her father had blond hair, which she inherited and her mother had red, which Shanks inherited. I do miss her too, but she died 10 years ago," smiled Lysinda sadly.

Marco put his arms around her and made her lean against him. Even if he just met her, he felt connected to her. Maybe because Thatch told him so much about his beloved daughter or maybe because she had such a kind and friendly soul. It didn't matter for him what the reason was. He only wanted to comfort her. She leaned her head on his chest, feeling his bare skin on her cheeks, who now had a slight pink color.

"You know that Oyaji just accepted you as his daughter, right?" asked Marco.

"Yes and I'm happy he did that. I always wanted to join you. Not just because of father, but because I heard so much good about you and to see how you fought for your nakama, made me feel I belong with you. I wanted to safe Ace, because I already felt as your nakama," she said.

"We did wait for Thatch to bring you along, so we could make you our nakama," said Marco.

Lysinda smiled and closed her eyes. Finally was she home and now she could fulfill her father's dream. Well for now only one, later maybe another. She wanted that too, but she was still young. The future lay ahead and she was just starting to live her life.

As she and Marco sat there, talking, they were observed. Lysinda's two friends was watching over her, but smiled. She was in good hands and she was safe. Even if they only had known each other for 2 years, Lysinda had become a good friend and they trusted her. She was the first too she right through them and could always tell where they were, no matter how much they hid themselves.

"She is happy. We can leave her now, knowing she will not be alone," said the brunette.

"Yes. We can go on with our mission. Well, one we have done. We did protect Luffy and Ace. Thanks to her, it wasn't necessary to show us selves to the marines. Now they are wondering who we are and how we could hide and beat the Blackbeard pirates so easily. However her efforts to let the marines have Blackbeard was in vain. He escaped," said the black-haired woman.

"Yeah. Well she did teach him to be afraid of her," smiled the brunette.

"Yep. She is scary. Let us keep in contact with her. She might need our help one day and we will gladly provide it," said the other.

Later that night the two women said goodbye to Lysinda, telling her that they always would help her if she needed them. She smiled and wished them all luck and happiness, even though it was a bit sad. Before they left, they told Lysinda that they had talked to Whitebeard as Ace had been wandering around, unable to stay at the infirmary. So if she ever needed to talk about them, Whitebeard knew who they were. After that, they left. Lysinda was a bit sad, but then again she always knew they wouldn't stay forever together and she had her home now.

* * *

**Yeah Lysinda is the daughter of Thatch and niece to Shanks. A young woman who had lived as a pirate the most of her live. She's 20 years old here.**

**I know you might wonder who her two friends are, but they are only minor characters and I might write a story about them.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
